


The Moments That Led To Us

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Series: Someday, Together [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: Together, Anthy and Utena learn to be better to each other and to themselves.(Revolutionary Girl Utena + Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko)





	The Moments That Led To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning due to brief allusions to canon content.


End file.
